


Murder is a bodega worker's best friend

by youngvalcano



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: A gun, Fighting, Murder, Please be gentle, Warning Newbie wrote this, animal experimentation, based off of Hart to Hart, ooh and a car chase, still In the heights universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: When Chip auditions for a dog food commercial, seems like fame and fortune for the De La Vegas, but when Chip starts acting strange, there may be more to this dog food business than meets the eye. In a plot filled with murder, fighting, and a lot of deceit, will the De La Vegas solve this mystery, or will Chip's new fame come at a cost?Sorry for the cheesy summary





	1. When you have a picky dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikaace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/gifts).



> Hi everybody, like I said before you opened the story sorry for the summary, I had a better one but I lost it so I had to make a new one. Like I also said in the tags I am brand new to Archive Of Our Own, it's great to be here and I've always wanted an account. It is close to finals so I can't promise that I will be able to update regularly but I will try my best. So if you don't already know Hart to Hart is a TV show from the eighties about a couple who work together to solve murders. I highly recommend it, and there are some episodes on youtube, for all my fellow mystery lovers and eighties nerds out there. I neither own in the heights nor Hart to Hart so without further ado let's get on with the story.

      Our story starts far away from the bodega, in a factory district, in a factory titled the home of Gone to the dog's factory, in a room that was an animal lover's nightmare. There was a chemistry set boiling in the same room as metal cages full of dogs. One of dogs was barking at the woman watching him. The dog growled and barked at her, but she was not afraid, she was actually unimpressed. 

"I don't like it" She said with out looking at the only other person in the room.

      That other person was a man in a wheel chair, he sat in front of the chemistry set staring a mixture, the mixture was a sickly pinkish grey sludge in a pet food bowl. Without even looking at the woman he questioned her.

"Now whatever do you mean?"

"I've fed him twice yesterday and he was fine, today he has eaten three times and look at him" The woman answered referring to the very dog she was staring at.

The man gave his mixture a few more stirs before picking it up and moving his wheel chair around. He rolled towards the cage, unlocked the cage and opened the door slightly despite the dog calming down at the sight and smell of the mixture. The man placed the mixture inside the cage and closed the door, immediately the dog began to wolf down the mixture.

"See docile as a lamb" The man said with pride, "His behavior before was just his doggy way of saying he requires more".

The woman despite having a cold unimpressed look on her face was slightly impressed. The room was silent for a second, the only thing you could hear was the bubbling of the chemicals, and the dog wolfing down it's food, the only two immobile things were the man and woman.

"But what if the owner was to run out of food?" The woman inquired.

A sly smirk came to the man's face, "Well, that would be between the owner and dog, it might just bite of the hand that feeds it."

* * *

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Now we are at the bodega, Usnavi is standing behind the cash register restocking the candy, Sonny had gone back up to the apartment to make lunch, Chip sat beside the door chewing on a soccer ball toy that Usnavi bought the dog a week ago. To say that they looked like a normal family from afar is something a stranger would think, but if you were close to them you would know that they are not like any other family and normal is just a setting on the washing machine. Usnavi was not a father but Sonny's cousin and guardian, Sonny was not just a loud mouth kid because there was method to his madness, and Chip was not purchased like any other purebred husky, instead he was found on the street by Sonny.

"I'm back!"

Usnavi looked up from the candy to see his cousin walk in with a plastic bag with food that was most definitely hot as well as three bottles of water hugged close to his chest. 

"What are we having today?" Usnavi asked ready to take a break.

"Frijoles, arrozz, y pollo for us" Sonny answered pulling out containers of food "And for Chip that but with potato chips sprinkled on top"

Usnavi was listening to his the curly haired boy so attentively and drooling over the idea of what he cooked that he did not notice that Chip stand up and give a bark. That was not the problem with what the flat cap man heard though, just last night, he and his boy had a conversation about the canine.

"Sonny, didn't I tell you that we shouldn't be giving Chip stuff like this" Usnavi inquired.

"Don't worry, this dish is loaded with veggies" Usnavi gave him a glare for that response "and I said that Chip is a picky dog, if the food is not just right he won't even touch it".

Sonny filled Chip's water dish with water and filled his food bowl with one of Chip's favorite foods. Usnavi rolled his eyes, this dog was just like his baby when he was little, refusing to eat anything that was actually good for him. Try as he might Sonny turned his nose to whatever he did not like (which were very few things) but he eventually grew out of it, maybe if he is lucky Chip would be like other dogs and eat what he is supposed to eat. Little did either of the De La Vegas know they would find out soon enough

* * *

 _Later that day_      

      If there was one thing that Sonny loved to do it was take Chip out for his walk, he made a habit out of it since the husky first came into his life, neither him nor Usnavi knew that huskies had so much energy as well that dogs had to be let out and that there was no excuse to not let them out. They learned the hard way after furniture got knocked over, Usnavi's favorite lamp broke, as well as some stains that took forever to get out. So that is why Sonny had Chip on a retractable leash in the park, just walking with no destination while Sonny texted Pete. While walking something caught their attention, from what he could see across in a patch of green, there was a group of people with their dogs, people who didn't have a dog were holding cameras or sitting in folding chairs.

"You wanna check it out boy?" Sonny asked chip.

Chip's only response was pulling towards the crowd, Sonny followed him. When they got closer Sonny noticed a woman with a clipboard walking towards them, she had a kind atmosphere to her and a smile on her face. Despite her flats she did not seem to worry about the grass she was walking on.

"Hi" The woman greeted, her voice seemed very cheery, Sonny merely repeated her greeting back.

"He is very cute" She said referring to Chip "Would you and your dog like to be in a commercial?"

That one Sonny was not expecting, sure like everybody else he would like to be on TV someday, but like everybody else he didn't expect it to be at a random moment. He then realized why there was a huge crowd on the patch of green.

"Really?" Sonny asked with disbelief "What's the commercial for?"

"It's this new brand of dog food called Gone to the dogs ".

Sonny's hopes fell, Chip was one of the most finicky dog on the planet Earth, the first few times that he and the rest of the people of the barrio tried to get the dog to eat dog food it all ended in failure. Not even sprinkling chips on it worked.

"So the spokes man will open a can and-" The girl started but unfortunately she could not finish.

"I'm sorry but this is a commercial for canned dog food, Chip here only eats homemade people food and potato chips, I'm sorry but we can't do this." Sonny felt bad for having to interrupt the girl but this was obviously a lost cause.

What he did not expect Chip to begin pulling towards the commercial shoot and bark. The girl looked at him with a confident smile that screamed be prepared to eat your words. Sonny was a little surprised but thought that maybe Chip wanted to play with the other dogs.

"Looks like he wants to audition" the girl said.

Sonny sighed "Alright, but when he refuses and ruins it, don't say I didn't told you so".

The dog and people walked the rest of the way. When they arrived the girl ran towards two men sitting in chairs. One man was wearing a full on suit despite the hot weather, maybe Benny would like to take tips from this man when he gets out of business school. The other man had a pair of sunglasses, an air of arrogance, and looked like he did not want to be there.

"Mrs. Elias, I found another one" The girl told the man with sunglasses who groaned and walked towards Sonny.

"I'm Isaac Elias, the director" the man, no, Isaac said " just go up there" he pointed to a table decorated with orange and yellow materials and a man who looked like he wore more make up than all the people in the barrio combined.

Without another word he walked back to his chair grumbling about not signing up for this. The girl smiled and shrugged and helped Sonny get Chip on the table. The man wearing a lot of makeup picked up a microphone and a can the same colors as the table decorations.

"Action!"

The man wearing make up plastered a toothy grin, held the microphone under his chin. 

"Hi, I'm Neil Travis, and this is Gone to the dogs, your dog will be long gone, And your name young man?"

He pointed the mic towards Sonny, you would think that Sonny would be freaking out but he had two secret weapons right then, the first was that he was positive that Chip would be denied then, the second was that he has stood up and ranted about civil rights at the top of his lungs in his pajamas every other week, he lacks embarrassment. 

"I'm Sonny and this is Chip". 

Niel kept his grin as he said "Alright Sonny, lets see how Chip likes Gone to the dogs".

Sonny just had to warn the man about how Chip does not like dog food and to apologize in advance. Neil scoffed and placed the sickly pinkish grey sludge in the dog bowl. If Sonny did not see it with his own eyes he would have never believe that Chip began to eat canned dog food.

"I don't believe it, he's gobbling it all up!" Sonny exclaimed in bewilderment "What did you say the name of this stuff was?"

"Gone to the dogs, your dog will be long gone" Niel answered looking at the camera with his million dollar smile.

If Chip eating canned dog food and liking it was not enough to surprise Sonny what came next sure would. Neil jumped out of his chair running to the pair screaming how amazing that was like he just saw a box office hit, most of his compliments were directed towards Chip. Sonny gave the girl his phone number for them to contact him in case he was selected.

"That must be some dog food, Chip had a big lunch before we came here" Sonny told the girl.

The pair began to head home one with pride in his heart and the other with a delicious taste in his mouth, what happened after they left however would have changed everything. The team began to pack up but the girl sat next to the man in the business suit. 

"Mrs. Marvin, we must have taped at least a dozen dogs today, and not one of them turned a nose to Gone to the dogs" She said with curiosity in her voice "What's so special about it?"

The man in the suit whose name now seemed to be Marvin slowly sat up to look at the girl sitting next to him, although his face was smiling, deep down he was worried. He explained to her the purpose of the packaging and how that gets people to sell. 

"You have nothing to worry about Alice" He said to her.

Deep down in the girl who was named Alice's heart, the truth would be a risk to her in a way she did not want to imagine.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The wrong place at the wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sonny is dreaming about fame and fortune for his fluffy prince (that's right I called Chip that, don't judge me), a murder happens, but who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, welcome to the second chapter, I bet you're all wondering: who is the first to be murdered? Unless you are one of those people who read the notes in the previous chapter and went all detective mode (get it) to find the episode this based on, in that case, keep the answer to yourselves, I mean it.

_Dinner time_

We are in the De La Vega apartment, the two De La Vegas as well as Benny are sitting at the table eating and chatting while Chip sat on his mat eating sancocho with chips sprinkled on it. What they were chatting, more like having a full blown conversation, about was the commercial at the park. Usnavi has a skeptical look on his face as Sonny told them about the commercial and how Chip was eating canned dog food on a full stomach, Benny on the other hand was listening intently. Benny and Usnavi had been best friends since diapers (he still teases the Dominican about being scared of butterflies when he was seven only to be teased back about wetting his pants trying to impress a girl at age eight). Since Benny took afternoon classes at the community college to transfer to business school in three years, as well as gotten a job as a singing waiter at a pizza place (the best worker for so many reasons), he did not have enough time to enjoy a meal so almost every night Usnavi invited Benny to come and enjoy Sonny's cooking. 

"You wouldn't believe it Cuz!" Sonny exclaimed with pride "The director said I was a natural, and he's worked with Afflek".

Usnavi passed mid tostada. "Ben Afflek?"

"Is there another?" Sonny asked with his mouth full of beef and sauce. "Gee, I really hope that they pick us" he said after a swallow.

After a surprisingly long time Benny finally spoke up. "How could they pass up a dog as cute as Chip".

Chip had finished his food and walked up to his humans and sat on his butt. He was so big that his head came up to the table.

"Guy's there are hundreds of dogs" Usnavi said, his voice dripping with realism.

Benny stuck out his hand towards Chip, who placed his huge paw inside.

"True, but none with his personality, his good looks".

Sonny's head shot up from the glass of gatorade he was drinking (does anybody else drink gatorade from a glass or just me?), "because of my cooking, he's good looking" the curly haired boy exclaimed with pride and while giving Usnavi a knowing look.

Usnavi rolled his eyes as the two continued their pie in the sky talk. He listened to them go on about how Chip is going to be a famous star, comparing him to Lassie and Air Bud, Sonny even went on about the tours and interviews they were going to have.

"Don't you two think you getting ahead of yourselves"

"Oh we won't let it get to his head, We'll still let you play with all the other dogs at the park" Sonny cooed rubbing Chip's face.

"If he's got the time, what with TV interviews and photo shoots" Benny said "You know Chip is going to need an agent".

Usnavi and Sonny looked straight at Benny. The older one gave him an unimpressed and questioning look, on the other hand the teenager gave him a look that he rarely gave the man in the tie. The famous "dude you're a genius" look.

Benny then chuckled. "That's ridiculous, he's not gonna need an agent".

The two De La Vegas emotions changed, Usnavi gave a look of relief because he finally believed Benny was giving into his senses, Sonny's look changed to the "of course you get my hopes up you big, smelly, jerk" look. Benny grinned even wider.

"He just needs a business manager" 

* * *

 

_The next day_

    We are now in the private theatre of Marvin advertising company offices. Five people are sitting while the best commercial tapes of Gone to the dogs are playing. You would probably know who they are if you read the first chapter. The first you would notice is the woman in the lab, she watched the tapes with a dissatisfied look on her face lifting a small barbell to her shoulder.The second you would notice would be the man in the wheel chair with a next to uninterested look on his face. You would notice these two because they are the only ones with smiles on their faces. Alice sat in her chair with a big smile of excitement on her face, Marvin's smile was only satisfied. You would definitely notice this one but you do not know him. He is a large man wearing an all black suit and is fast asleep. Commercial after commercial it is all the same, the woman exercising, the man in the wheel chair having an emotionless expression, Marvin and Alice smiling, and the man sleeping. That is until Chip and Sonny came on the screen. Then the whole atmosphere changed, Marvin's smile grew wider, The woman began to look impressed but only slightly, the large man was still asleep. The film ended and the lights came back on, Marvin and Alice began to clap, the woman and the man in the wheel chair did not and looked at the two in annoyance, the large man finally woke up.

"Well those are the best ones" Marvin said "My vote goes to Sonny and Chip".

Alice nodded in agreement. The woman got up and walked towards the man in the wheelchair placing her freehand on his shoulder. "I have to agree" She replied " That part about ruining the commercial is golden".

This excited Marvin and Alice.

"And you Dr.Jackson?" Marvin asked referring to the man in the wheel chair.

Dr.Jackson breathed and hesitated his face still unemotional. "The dentist with the schnauzer wasn't that bad".

"But what about his awful topee" The woman asked.

"Which one the dentist or the schnauzer's?" Marvin asked the doctor in a joking manner.

He and Alice laughed while the doctor, the woman, and the man who had just woken up just stared at them with unenthusiastic looks on their faces. "So it is settled Sonny and Chip it is" The doctor said.

Marvin pressed a button on his intercom. "Adam save the Sonny and Chip tape, I'll send Alice to get it".

* * *

 

The editing room of Marvin's company is empty up until ten seconds ago since Alice walked in to pick up the film reel. While she was sorting through the cartridges nobody knew that Marvin forgot to turn off his intercom.

"What about the formula doctor?" Marvin's voice came from the other end. "Don't you think you made it too strong?"

Alice paused removing her glasses. Her once cheerful smile that could light up a room was replaced by a look of great concern and fear. 

"The first shipment must be strong" The doctor said "because what owner would deny his pet its favorite food?"

"You're not backing out now Marvin" The woman spoke. 

As she said this the door to the office opened and in stepped the man that was sleeping before.

"Don't you want to make your company very rich?" The doctor asked. The man got closer to Alice.

"We'll dilute the formula later, when we make millions" The woman confessed.

Alice was about to hit the record button on the intercom when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Heard enough?" The man finally made his presence known.

Alice immediately turned around, her terrified face suddenly went to a forced smile in an attempt to seem innocent.

"Oh, John" She greeted the man kindly "Mrs. Marvin must have forgotten to turn off the intercom."

The more she tried the more awkward and suspicious she seemed.

"The doctor does not want any security leaks" John replied with a voice that could give Dracula chills.

"Oh I wasn't even paying attention, I won't tell anybody, honest" Alice pleaded.

"That's right Alice you won't".

The man got closer, Alice walked back but was blocked by a corner. She begged, she cried, she cowered for her life. But nothing would change this man's mind and then it was all silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now folks, can't believe you actually stuck around for the second chapter, sorry for this being a short one, for all those people who are sad that Alice had to be the one to be murdered, I am so sorry, but that is not the last murder, who will be next? For my detectives, try to guess and give your brains a challenge, and those who watched the episode, no spoilers. Thank you and adios.


	3. Arise of the addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the De La Vegas are given a free sample of Gone to the dogs, the food does what the slogan says it does, their kind and playful Chip is no more. This leads to some detective work to be done by the cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Did you all miss me? So here is another chapter. Kevin and Camila make an appearance because I needed two other people and I wanted somebody to supervise Sonny. Vanessa also makes an appearance. So let's get to it.

_One week later_

      We are back at the park where the auditions took place. There was the same stand, but there was definitely something different about today. The only dog there was Chip and everybody's clothes was different, especially Sonny's. As soon as she found out from Usnavi, Vanessa told Dani and Carla that the boy and dog were going to be in a commercial they went fashionista mode. First they swiped Chip and took the husky to a pet groomers for a bath, trim, and to get his nails filed. Next they went through Sonny's closet to look for something TV appropriate, settling on a black button down and jeans but had him remove the baseball cap. The teenager grumbled about how ridiculous he looked but knew that Danny would kill him if he dared critique her choice in clothing. Due to Usnavi's super mother hen tendencies he asked Camila and Kevin to supervise Sonny, in hopes of Sonny not being kidnapped by people pretending to be talent scouts. Another thing that was different was Dr. Jackson and the women were there.

"Take thirty seven" said Isaac from behind the camera, his voice tired.

Neil began to introduce himself and the dog food like he did in the audition. But when he put the microphone close to Sonny's face, the boys clothes were not the only thing that was different.

"I am Sonny and this is Chip" Said Sonny in an awkward monotone voice. 

Kevin and Carla who were watching cringed. Isaac furiously stood up screaming cut, followed by him saying that they will use the audition tape for the commercial. While the team began to pack up Dr. Jackson rolled towards the Rosarios. 

"Rosarios, thank you so much for coming" The doctor said, the woman following behind him.

Kevin smiled and shook the doctor's hand.

"Chip seems to really love Gone to the dogs" The woman said.

The Rosarios nodded in agreement

"When will it be available to buy in stores?" Camila asked.

"After we have everything settled, but tell Sonny that we will be more than happy to give him some sample cans" The doctor said.

"Chip is a very beautiful dog" the woman said "You look very fit yourselves".

The Rosarios blushed at the compliment only to be confused after this question from the woman:

"Do either of you wrestle?"

"Wrestle?" Inquired the former car service owner.

The woman's mouth formed a grin. "It's a fine hobby"

Dr. Jackson chuckled "I've been in this chair for a month because of Laura's Russian back breaker".

"You two wrestle?" Camila asked with concern.

The two nodded and invited the Rosarios to try it with them, to which the married couple reluctantly said that they would think about.

* * *

 

_Three days later_

      We are back in the De La Vega apartment. The De La Vegas and Vanessa are standing together with concerned looks on their faces. What are they looking down at you may ask. Why, a husky and a bowl of mofongo with a side of chips. This has always been known as Chip's favorite meal. Today however the Husky would not give the food the time of day. 

"We ran out of Gone to the dogs yesterday, he won't eat anything else" Sonny reported.

The dog remained silent.

"He's different, he's not playful, he isn't happy" Usnavi acknowledged.

"He won't eat my cooking" Sonny bellowed "That's not my Chip".

Vanessa gasped at Sonny's statement "Well of course he is".

She then got down to kneel next to the dog and his potato chip mofongo.

"Come on Chip" she cooed "Sonny made this just for you, it's your favorite."

The dog barked, not in an aggressive way, but in an annoyed way. He got up and walked away towards the cabinets. This left the three humans with a new question on their minds. "what is he doing". While living with the De La Vegas, Chip found out how to open the cabinet doors with his nose. As always he was successful, usually he would leave whatever was in there alone but today he climbed inside but could only fit half of his body. The only thing Chip did after getting in was bark.

"Isn't that were we kept the gone to the dogs?" Usnavi asked.

Sonny nodded. Chip barked again as if to say "we need more".

"Well he sure misses them" Vanessa emphasized.

"Misses them?" Usnavi challenged "He can't live without them."

* * *

The next day

      We are back in the advertising agency of Marvin Advertising. In Marvin's office sat three people. The first two people you would see are the De La Vegas, Usnavi was flipping through a small stack of pictures of Chip. Sonny was looking over his shoulder at the pictures. The last person you would notice is Marvin sitting behind a large desk.

"Those are the best ones" Marvin affirmed smiling "Anything else?"

Usnavi looked up while Sonny placed the pictures in his messenger bag.

"Actually yes, could we have a list of ingredients in gone to the dogs?"

A surprised look came on Marvin's face.

"Of course, I have the ingredients right here."

He reached into his file and pulled out a single sheet of paper and handed it to Usnavi.

After both of the De La Vegas glanced at the paper Sonny some up.

"Wow, this list seems to go on forever" he observed.

Marvin agreed and explained how the additional ingredients were flavor enhancers and it was mostly just standard dog food. This is how Usnavi answered:

"The thing is, we finished all our gone to the dogs but Chip won't touch anything else" To this Marvin gave a look of concern.

"Yeah, we took him to see a vet earlier today, there was nothing wrong with him" Sonny informed.

Marvin paled but only slightly. "well I'm sorry, hows about I give you some more cans."

Usnavi and Sonny although suspicious of the business man were pleased with the headshots, dog food, and list of recipes and left, but Marvin was planning to see some very important people.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading even though I felt like I could do better, the De La Vegas have their first clue, but what will be the next step to saving Chip, what will be the villain's next move? When will the next chapter come out? Stay tuned and Happy holidays


	4. Leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first clue has been attained, but what will the De La Vegas find next. In a chapter full of immorality, betrayal, and fist fighting. The De La Vegas are getting closer to solving the mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read that right folks, a fist fight, who will fight who, who will prevail? No peeking people who like to skip to the end of mystery books.

_Later that day_

     Unlike all the other days we are not at our desired location rather we are on our way there. We are in Marvin's car on our way from his ad agency. Where to, well he turns left and right. Stops at red lights and goes at green lights. He does this for an hour till he reaches his location: Gone to the dogs factory. 

      Inside his lab Dr.Jackson feasted on meats. The dogs inside barked and barked, but one lone dog whimpered. It stared at Dr.Jackson with pleading eyes and luckily Dr.Jackson heard them. He rolled to the cage with a small piece of beef in his hand. He slightly opened the cage and tossed the measly piece of beef inside. Meanwhile Laura was walking on a treadmill. Same as any other day for them until Marvin barged into the room. To say he was scared would be inaccurate, to say he was terrified would be as accurate as the sky being blue.

"Mrs. Marvin" The doctor greeted with a nod.

"Doctor, Laura" Marvin said nodding at Laura.

Laura nodded back, not stopping her routine. 

"Is there a problem?" inquired the doctor, finally addressing Marvin's worried face.

"It's the De La Vegas, I'm worried about them"

"Why, they have each other" Laura said, still not pausing from walking on her treadmill.

"They want to know what's in gone to the dogs" Marvin announced.

"Then tell them" the doctor advised in a chillingly calm voice.

Marvin explained how he explained the ingredients to the cousins and how Usnavi even took the list of ingredients.

"They won't make the connection, they don't have the resources" (Readers, you may boo and hiss).

This calmed down Marvin

"Never mind all that" Laura said "We have good news".

Marvin's look of calmness changed to one that was nervous, he was not sure if he wanted to be associated with these two anymore.

"Jackson foods is branching out" She avowed.

This interested the man and he continued to listen.

"A whole new line of foods" the doctor continued "for people".

Marvin's face of interest changed to one of disgust.

"When we started this we agreed that it would only be people" Marvin argued "it's immoral".

Laura finally paused her walking and got off her treadmill. The doctor rolled a little closer to Marvin.

"I thought you'd be excited" the doctor replied "you'll be the advertiser for a million dollar company".

"You'll be rich" Laura added.

Marvin's face calmed once more.

"I'll have to think about it".

The doctor agreed. Marvin was about to take his leave when the dog nearest him began to bark viciously. You frightened them

* * *

_That night_

We are back in the warm, safe, De La Vega apartment. In the kitchen Usnavi was stirring some arroz con gandules while Sonny was taking a pernil out of the oven. All was fine accept, Chip began barking while staring at a can of gone to the dogs that was sitting on a counter.

"Don't worry Chip I'll feed you in a minute." Sonny called over his shoulder. 

This did not sit well with Chip who barked even louder, as if saying "FEED ME HUMAN".

Both Usnavi and Sonny began trying to calm Chip down, the older De La Vega even picked up one of the husky's chew toy, squeezed it a few times and threw it across the room. This did not work. Chip's barks grew louder and louder till those barks were replaced with a loud clanging sound. The cousins turned around to see a mess of dog food on the floor.

"Oh Chip" Sonny scolded "bad dog".

Sonny placed the peril on the counter and went to grab a mop. But just then the phone rang. 

"Sonny can you take care of the arroz, I'll answer the phone." Usnavi said.

To those who want to know why Sonny could not answer the phone himself. Usnavi banned him from doing so when he answered the phone and some people pretending to be the IRS answered. Sonny not being a dumb kid decided to pretend that the scammers had called the Russian mafia. It lasted twenty minutes until Usnavi ripped the phone out of his hand and hung up. Back to the story, Sonny took his cousin's place in stirring the rice while Usnavi answered the phone.

"Buenas noches".

From the other side a voice came. 

"Yes could I speak to Usnavi De La Vega".

"You've got him".

"This is Marvin from the advertising agency" the voice introduced "I need you to come to my office right now".

"Can I ask why?" Usnavi asked. 

"I can't tell you" Marvin answered "I don't trust them anymore".

The line went silent

"Who was it?" inquired Sonny as he emptied the pan of rice onto a plate.

"It was Marvin"

* * *

_An hour later_

       We are back at the advertising agency. We are just outside of the office of Marvin, along with the De La Vegas. Usnavi knocked on the door only to find it open with just one tap. 

"Mrs. Marvin" Sonny Bellowed. 

The room was pitch black, the only lights you could see was the lights of the city outside the window. The De La Vegas entered the room only to see the leather arm chair, Marvin was sitting in when they last saw him. For a second they thought that perhaps the office was empty, until they noticed a single arm resting on one of the arm rests. The two cousins looked at each other. Usnavi gave Sonny a look, as if saying "stay here mijo". The goateed man then walked forward towards the figure in the arm chair. 

"Mrs. Marvin" He called.

Once he got close enough he turned the arm chair around, thinking that perhaps the man was asleep, he was proved wrong when the figure toppled on the desk.

Usnavi looked horrified. Sonny was the same way only his mouth was covered by his hands. The only thing the two could think of was calling the police until they heard a noise outside of the office. 

''Stay here" Usnavi ordered only loud enough for Sonny to hear.

Before sonny could object, he stepped out of the office to see what made that sound. Turning around the corner he noticed a man who looked like a maintainance worker bent over looking like he was working. Usnavi being the talkative person he is walked to see if this guy knew something, that is until he saw something off.

"Excuse me sir" Usnavi finally made his presence known.

The worker got up only to reveal that it was John. 

"Yes?"

Usnavi had his usual grin and continued to talk.

"What company do you work for?" Usnavi worked asked.

"Queens' speedy cleaning"

"Is that uniform standard procedure?"

John nodded.

"Are those also procedure?" Usnavi referred to the expensive, shiny, new Italian shoes he knew from his friend in Queens who worked for the same company would not afford.

John looked down, Usnavi took this opportunity to give him an uppercut. The larger and more intimidating man was not afraid of the lanky short man. He rammed the Dominican into the wall. Sonny who heard the commotion ran to see what happened. Meanwhile Usnavi grabbed a fire extinguisher that was closest to him and sprayed John. Who backed up taking Usnavi within. Sonny finally got there to see Usnavi on top of John. Unfortunately they were right next to an out of order elevator that left a gapping whole and made a pit that was far down with an out of order sign. Even more unfortunate John pushed Usnavi off of him into the open elevator shaft.

"USNAVI" Sonny yelled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Usnavi! I'm pretty sure that I am not the only one internally screaming. Do not fret my friends this is not the end, but I will not give any spoilers.


	5. The final clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marvin's murder, the De La Vegas decide to try to find out the effects of Gone to the dogs with the help of a friend from high school. But they get another clue the night of their party. What will their final clue be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back people. I am a little nervous about how people who are grossed out easily. So those who get grossed out from reading this, I am sorry, and drink some soda to settle the stomach. Another disclaimer, in no way do I own Ruben Mercado.

_Continuing where we left off_

    John had heard Sonny's scream but knew that killing that brat would lead the police directly to him. So he ran. Sonny ran after him with anger in his heart, how dare this monster murder the only family he had. He continued to chase him down a flight of stairs. John knew he had to lose the kid so on the sixteenth floor he grabbed the door to the hallway and ran through before Sonny could catch him. The lost him. Frustrated the backwards cap kid ran back up. Mentally, he was preparing to see how hurt his cousin was, physically the tiredness from chasing a criminal five flights of stairs down was starting to catch up to him. That was until he saw his cousin's upper body trying to pull the rest of him out of the elevator shaft. 

"USNAVI" Sonny cried.

He ran to help Usnavi out of the hole. 

"I thought you fell twenty one floors" 

"I did fall, but the elevator's stuck on twenty."

The two cousins hugged tight. Usnavi kissed Sonny's forehead.

"I think it's about time we find out what's in gone to the dogs".

Sonny agreed whole heartedly.

* * *

_One week later_

     We are now in the laboratory of Ruben Mercado. Yes, the Ruben Mercado, the one who created a new fertilizer that not only makes vegetables healthier, but also makes them taste better. Why are we in his lab you may ask, because he was best friends with Usnavi when they were in high school. In fact Usnavi was the one who gave Ruben the idea to use coffee for a science project. Said science project got Ruben a scholarship to Hudson University. So to say that Ruben owed Usnavi a favor was an understatement. So the morning after Marvin's murder, Usnavi called Ruben and asked if he could look at the list of ingredients for gone to the dogs. So that is why he and Sonny were sitting in chairs while Ruben had his back turned and was writing on a chalkboard in the room.

"Okay so, I compared the ingredients in Gone to the dogs, to the ingredients in other top brand dog foods" Ruben began "I fed the information into the computer and found somethings different about Gone to the dogs".

He pointed to the chemicals he wrote down on the board.

"Nitrus solfenexcol (probably spelled that wrong), and " he continued only to be interrupted.

"Yeah thats dicalcium selfo bromotal (probably spelled that wrong too)" Sonny added.

Usnavi elbowed Sonny.

"correct"

Sonny gave Usnavi a taunting grin and turned his attention back to Ruben.

"Ruben, are these ingredients only found in gone to the dogs?" Usnavi asked, deciding that his cousin already interupted, he might as well ask questions.

"No, these ingredients are common in all types of dog food".

"So, thats not it?" Sonny asked, dejected, thinking that they were back to square one.

"Not necessarily, most dog foods have one or the other, Gone to the dogs is the only one that has both of these chemicals"

The De La Vegas looked at each other.

"So it's like if you took the color red"  Usnavi started.

"Add the color blue and you get purple" Sonny continued.

Ruben nodded. He grabbed a big thick beaker that looked like it could hold no more than a gallon. He then picked up two beakers, both filled half way. One beaker was yellow and the other was pink.

"Two perfectly harmless chemicals but mixed them together, you get a completely different thing."

He poured the two chemicals into the giant beaker. Immediately the concoction fizzed up and turned orange. The amount of the orange substance and then increased in size to the point that it overflowed the beaker in an orange foam. The chemist and the cousins stared at the aftermath in surprise while the substance gave off a bubbling noise.

"Is it supposed to do that" Usnavi asked, slightly questioning his friends sanity.

"Not exactly, Sonny if you ever become a chemist, don't leave your intern alone with you chemicals"

Sonny nodded in understanding.

"What exactly is the Gone to the dogs combination?" Usnavi inquired.

"My theory is that it is some kind of stimulant, but I'll have to do further testing" Ruben replied "but it will take about a month since my order for test subjects has been back up".

Sonny sighed.

"If only Chip could talk" Sonny declared "then he could tell us what the effect was".

Usnavi and Ruben agreed. He then gave Ruben info about the party they were to have the next night for the commercial finally being aired. Ruben promised to bring pate. 

* * *

_The next night_

_(Warning not for the easily sickened)_

      The De La Vega apartment was packed that night. Everybody from the Rosarios to the Piragua Guy was there. The table was full of food, some made by the De La Vegas, others brought by other people. Ruben had still not come. The commercial was playing on tv. As soon as his favorite food came on screen Chip gave out a bark.

"Callate, this is the world premiere" Piragua Guy said to the dog who suddenly became quiet.

After the commercial was over the room burst in applause. But Sonny, he was confused as to why none of the other recordings was used, he thought he had the perfect amount of flare in those ones. Ruben finally arrived, but with no pate, he explained how the store he went to had run out and he had to come empty handed. Meanwhile Kevin and Camila went to pick up the cracker platter that Daniela brought.

"Okay I've got the crackers" Kevin told his wife.

Camila on the other hand picked up a plate with pinkish grey sludge on it.

"This must be the pate that Ruben brought" Camila inferred.

She picked up the plate and followed her husband. They walked to the coffee table infant of the TV. They placed the cracker platter and the "pate" on the coffee table.

"What is that?" Carla asked looking over at the "pate".

"It's pate, a fancy way to prepare duck, Usnavi's friend from high school brought it" Kevin answered.

Curious, Carla grabbed a cracker and scooped up a chunk, and placed the cracker in her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Santa Maria, it's delicious!"

She grabbed another cracker and the Rosarios joined her. It was about ten minutes while Sonny was talking to Nina about the new ideas for slushes he had, that was until he remembered that he had to feed Chip. He went to the kitchen to get the plate of Gone to the dogs that he decided to serve up a fancy way. The husky was already there, sitting in a corner with his tail wagging. But there was something missing, the already prepared dog food. 

"What the hell?"

Sonny tried to remember where he put the dog food when Usnavi and Benny walked in. Sonny was about to ask Usnavi whether or not he knows where the dog food went when Benny beat him to the punch.

"Hey Usnavi, tell Carla and the Rosarios to stop hogging the pate" Benny blurted "some of want some too".

Usnavi looked at Benny with a raised eyebrow. What he said next made Sonny go pale.

"What are you talking about?" Usnavi demanded "Ruben couldn't bring the pate".

Sonny turned towards the two men and decided to tell them in a way that would make everything clear to them.

"Guys I can't find the dog food."

Usnavi had a look of horror on his face and Benny looked like he was trying to keep from laughing. The oldest De La Vega dashed out of the kitchen to find the dog food, Sonny only followed after he told Benny to open a new can for Chip. It was not hard to spot the three since they were making so much noise. However nobody expected this. Kevin was staring off into space unblinking, Camila was laughing like a drunk, and Carla was crying. When Sonny got closer he could not help but give the trio a strange look. 

"Are you guys okay?" Usnavi finally examined.

Kevin, the man who prioritized safe driving over almost everything else, immediately snapped out of his daze and screamed something nobody ever expected him to say.

"I wasn't driving officer I swear we were all in the back seat!" he yelled in a single breath.

Both cousins gave each other questioning looks, as if checking whether or not they were hallucinating. The two ladies did not seem phased by Kevin's sudden out burst. Carla was crying and whimpering something about the time her gerbil died when she was in the first grade. Camila just kept laughing. Sonny finally having enough of the weirdness went to pick up the plate of dog food. This did not sit kindly with them. Kevin and Camila yelled at the boy to keep his hands off and he swore Carla tried to bite him. Sonny jumped back and slowly backed away to his cousin.

"What the fuck?" Usnavi whispered under his breath.

"I think you should tell Ruben he doesn't need to find out what that chemical is anymore."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry about that. I promise causing any upset stomachs was not my intention and I am only following the episode. Well thank you for reading, bye.


	6. Lost! and found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The De La Vegas know the effects of gone to the dogs, unfortunately the doctor knows that they know. The only way to keep the De La Vegas silent is to take the closest thing to them. What is it and will the De La Vegas find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should probably say what happened with the three who ate the dog food. I'll add a snippet of that since this chapter would not make sense without it. I also in no way own Hamilton, no matter how much Would like to.

_That same party_

      Usnavi ran off to find Ruben while Sonny kept an eye on the three of them to make sure they don't do anything dangerous. Ruben then told Danny and Nina that they should probably take them to a doctor, trying his best not to laugh at their antics. This resulted in Usnavi and Benny holding the girls back to keep from killing him when he straight up howled with laughter. It was then the party was over and everyone went home, unfortunately nobody noticed somebody from across the street, standing on the fire escape with binoculars. 

_Later that night_

     We are back in the doctor's lab. John, Dr. Jackson, and Laura was in the room. 

"So, the De La Vegas know" the doctor presented.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of them" John vowed.

"Why go to them to take care of them, have them come to you"

John looked confused,

"Let's put on our thinking caps" the doctor encouraged while looking at the dogs in their cages.

Something clicked.

* * *

_The next morning_

     We are back at the De La Vega bodega. Sonny is stocking ice-cream sandwiches behind the fridge while Usnavi was behind the counter looking through a phone book. What would he be looking for you may ask. Why a lawyer of course, to sue the dog food company and stop production, Chip was in the corner napping. Sonny had just stocked the last sandwich and Usnavi was about to circle a guy named Burr who claimed to have never lost a case, when Chip woke up and began to whimper and look at the door.

"Need to go outside?" Sonny asked opening the door for the husky who eagerly ran out. 

The De La Vegas did not think anything was off because it was common for Chip to go off to do what he does. So Usnavi changed his decision of who to circle and chase a man named Hamilton who also spoke Spanish while Sonny went to find a plastic bag. Here's the thing Chip didn't go out to use the bathroom. Instead he was following delicious smell known as gone to the dogs. He finally reached the source in the alley the next block over. In that alley was a single bowl of gone to the dogs and his little husky wagged a mile a minute. Immediately he gobbled up the food. But he was then surprised when his feet no longer touched the ground. The rest of him was in John's arms. John carried him to his car and drove off. While John was taking the poor thing, Sonny had found a paper bag and had just exited the store. The only problem was, there was no husky in sight.

"CHIP?" Sonny called out.

* * *

_That afternoon_

    Usnavi closed the shop early to help Sonny look for Chip. He took a train ride to the pound, thinking maybe somebody may have turned him in. His cousin went around the barrio to see if somebody has seen Chip. He asked Pete, the Piragua Guy, Yolanda, even Jose from the liquor store. Nobody had seen the lovable husky. Usnavi's search at the pound and animal shelter also turned up empty. They met back in the apartment to figure out what their next move should be, as well as to comfort each other. It was then that the phone rang. Sonny picked it up since Usnavi new he was too upset to play jokes.

"De La Vega residence" Sonny answered, hoping the fact that he was crying was not evident.

"Oh good, I am calling about a dog, we found your number on his collar, I believe his name is Chip?" the voice on the other side said.

Sonny's face lit up immediately. He yelled to Usnavi about somebody finding Chip.

"Is he alright?" Usnavi demanded.

Sonny repeated the question into the phone.

"Yes, he is very eager to see you, you can come pick him up, our home is at 18 Webster avenue" the voice answered.

"We'll be there in about two hours" Sonny said hanging up to call Benny.

What he did not know is that the other side of the line was the doctor's lab 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no the bad guys have Chip. And the De La Vegas are on their way to them, what will happen on their way there. I know it's a short chapter, but I promise to add more soon. So in the mean time, have a safe New Years Eve, happy New Years, bye.


	7. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the location, Benny, Usnavi, and Sonny have some car trouble. Will Usnavi and Sonny survive a car chase, wrestling match, and a gun to save chip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my fellow mystery lovers, how was your New Years? Finally we are at the final chapter, wow thank you all who left Kudos. Thank you those who commented, and finally thank you all who read. So on with the chapter.

_Two hours after the phone call_

     We are in Benny's car, driving through Webster Avenue. The De La Vegas and Benny who have lived there almost all their lives, would never think that they would be lost in New York.

"Are you sure it was 18 Webster Avenue?" Benny asked while driving.

Sonny nodded while he and Usnavi looked out the windows.

"Sonny we've been going around in circles" Benny complained "I'm pretty sure there isn't even an 18th."

Waiting for them was not a Good Samaritan with a husky, but John in a car with a gun. As soon as the De La Vegas passed him he began his car to follow in the lane next to theirs. Soon he caught up to them he pointed the gun straight at Benny, Benny being the focused driver was looking straight ahead and did not notice the man with the gun. But the De La Vegas sure did. 

"BENNY YOUR LEFT" Usnavi screamed.

Benny took one glance and hit the gas like squashing a roach, hard. This did not deter John who pointed the gun to the back of the car. 

"SONNY GET DOWN" Usnavi ordered his baby cousin.

 For once Sonny obeyed without question. John shot a bullet but it missed the windows and broke the lock on Benny's trunk. While this was a good thing the open trunk caused the air dynamics to become askew and slow the car down. Fortunately there was a barren vacant lot close by. Putting his perfect driver reputation aside Benny made a U turn to lose John. John followed immediately. The thing about that vacant lot was that the dirt had built up and just walking up would make a cloud. So driving a car on it made the perfect smoke screen. Finishing the turn, Benny and the De La Vegas booked it own of the lot and John was stuck in the dust cloud and drove straight into a telephone pole. The three of them drove straight out. It was then that the De La Vegas knew exactly where to go. 

* * *

_half an hour later_

      Benny drove using his GPS. Finally they arrived at the dog food factory. Usnavi told Benny and Sonny to stay there and only come in if he does not come out in fifteen minutes. Benny was all too happy to oblige, Sonny on the other hand opened the door and barged in, all too willing to save his dog. Immediately Usnavi followed. They took turns, walked up stairs and found nothing, that was until they got to the doctor's lab. The boys were shocked to find the cages full of dogs. 

"I don't suppose any of you have seen Chip" Sonny said.

They continued only to find a hallway that split into two pathways.

"You take the left, I'll take right" Usnavi decided, Sonny agreed.

The two cousins separated. Usnavi was trying to find anyplace that the husky could have been hidden till he found himself in a big room. Above his head was a walkway, the kind that tourists walk on when given a tour of a factory. There was a ladder leading up to the walkway, but what really caught his attention was the two big metal cylinders that looked like two giant tin cans. He got closer to them and could hear a frothy bubbling from them. Getting on his tip toes he could see that the giant containers were full of the familiar pinkish grey dog food. He grimaced and backed off. He was walking along some boxes he heard the sound of something big falling behind him. Immediately he turned around to see Laura. 

"John told me about how you almost beat him in a fight" she began "may as well see for myself how good you are."

Usnavi then realized who this woman was.

"Where is my dog?"

She tackled Usnavi to the ground and summersaulted over him to her standing position. While Usnavi was getting up she grabbed him and pinned his arm back in the Argentinean back breaker. Slowly and painfully Usnavi switched the positions, for five seconds. Laura freed her arm and elbowed Usnavi in the stomach. Freeing herself from Usnavi's grasp she ran towards the ladder. Usnavi braved the pain in his stomach and chased her up the ladder. After some grabbing and kicking they were finally on the tourist walkway. When up there Laura once again had Usnavi in a bind. The fight continued until they were interrupted.

"That's quite enough".

The two looked to see who was at the door leading to the walkway. It was the doctor who had a gun pointed directly at Usnavi.

"It was a mistake to send John to get rid of you" He continued, rolling closer to Usnavi "but you know what they say, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself".

What they did not know was that Sonny was in the same room. And when he saw the doctor with a gun pointed to his cousin he would not stand for it. Especially when the doctor cocked the gun.

"USNAVI" he yelled.

The teenagers yell distracted the doctor and Laura. This enabled Usnavi to once again turn the tables on Laura and this also enabled Sonny to grab the back of the doctor's wheelchair and run towards the two. Usnavi was able to jump out of the way when Laura fell into the doctors lap, Sonny did not stop till finally they were at a turn in the walk way. Sonny let go of the chair that could not stop from how fast it was going. The railing broke and the broken railing pace, the wheelchair, Laura and the doctor fell straight into a giant vat of dog food. Completely covered they screamed and gagged. The De La Vegas looked down at them.

"Don't worry, as soon as you get hooked, you'll love it" Usnavi joked.

"Yes, it's a great taste".

* * *

_Two weeks later_

    After the doctor, Laura, and John were arrested, Chip was found locked in a janitor closet, he was more than happy to see his owners. Tonight, it was movie night. Sonny was slouching on the couch, Chip sat right next to him, taking up a whole couch cushion. Usnavi walked in holding a big bowl of popcorn he knew that Sonny would love. But the smile on his face faded as soon as he saw Chip on the couch.

"Sonny, what is Chip doing on our clean, expensive, couch?"

"C'mon Cuz, just this one, the poor thing has been through a lot".

"He's been through a lot?" Usnavi asked incredulously "I've been beaten, shot at, thrown down an elevator shaft, not to mention the Argentinian back breaker."

Sonny searched the dog behind his ear.

"I know, but think of Chip" Sonny's voice changed to a cooing one "he's had his career nipped in the bud".

"Alright, but only because he had to quit cold turkey".

Chip gave a bark at this.

"Well what do you know, he finally likes turkey" Sonny cheered giving the dog more scratches.

Finally Usnavi sat down to the other side of Chip and the movie began, and so it was back to their normal lives, well, as normal as you can get. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am throwing confetti, my first story and I completed it successfully. This means a lot to me since I've always wanted an account here. Thank you and I hope you guys read the future stories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter, thank you so much for reading, please leave comments down below, as I said before, I will update as soon as I can. I really hope you all liked my very first story. Kudos are very much appreciated, that's all folks, bye, blows kisses.


End file.
